


Fangs on my neck

by CecileEatsMelon



Series: Little Saint (ABO) [12]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Series: Little Saint (ABO) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Fangs on my neck

＊ABO

＊黑道那個

＊也是難得沒有R的一篇

**・** **Fangs on my neck**

手傷痊癒了之後，黃家老大，也就是黃仁俊的父親，姑且也算是承認小兒子和羅渽民之間的關係了。等一兩年後羅渽民歲數滿，他也會自動失去監護人的身份，到時也沒有任何權力可以約束他，遂派他先來當自己的BG（body guard）之一當作訓練。

放著這麼好的Alpha不用真是太可惜了，又有力量、又忠心，沒想到流落在外的流浪狗是優良品種，帶回來洗乾淨是正確的選擇。他們帶羅渽民去西服店挑幾套西裝，再依照他的身型修改微調。再怎麼說都是要帶出去的，得裝得扮，羅渽民雖不是什麼頂級獵犬，但也不是那些免洗的小蟲子，不能隨便放養。黃仁俊託人買了一個銀製的領帶夾，請人轉交給他。那身西裝不怎麼襯他，好歹夾個好看的領帶夾。跟著老大出去跑過幾個場後，也漸漸知道所謂主人要的是什麼，便換上那個樣子，也讓人安心。其他前輩要他學著點，老大把他留下是看重他的品質品種不錯，可別讓老大失望了。

他笑笑說知道了，他會努力。

沒有讀大學也好，也沒那個臉去說拜託贊助他讀大學吧，眼前這個人算是他恩人嗎？如果是的話，那他現在就是得報恩，都吃了人家的兒子，當人家的狗也是應該的。羅渽民看著眼前的男人，那一天他在櫥櫃裡被發現、被救回，都是多虧了這個男人。

車停好後，他們隨著老大下車，一個一個往外散開做人牆，羅渽民資歷最淺，放最外邊。黃仁俊在另一台車裡，下車後就先跑到會場內等他來。人是等到了，但看都沒看他一眼，專心地替主人環顧四周，只有眼角掃到零點一秒，看見黃仁俊時產生了一點波動。

「今天宴會有很多家族會來，當心點。」前輩捏他的後頸，這麼說。

「是。」

這裡人太多了，釋放費洛蒙也沒效，一下子就被人類原本的體味淹沒。黃仁俊想往前走找羅渽民，他看見羅渽民今天頭髮還分了邊，看起來格外不同，卻被父親抓到身邊去。

「你待在這。」父親說，「別到外面去，多危險。」

「我就只是要跟他說一下話。」黃仁俊不快地回答道。

「現在人多，危險，這是他的工作。」父親又說，「不然我養著他幹嘛？」

「就養著啊，你是在討價還價嗎？」

「你這孩子怎麼這樣對父親說話！」

「是爸爸你先的！」黃仁俊扭過頭去，不想看父親，就使盡力氣踮腳尖要一探羅渽民，但只看得見後腦。「你也不把我生得高一點。不想讓我黏他也讓我看看吧，就你生的這身高我用飛的都看不見，基因缺陷。」

「你……！算了，跟你辯是我虧。」

「……我不知道你為什麼那麼不滿意他。」黃仁俊撅起嘴，一股氣悶在頭頂上。

幾個人上前來向他父親打招呼，又是鞠躬又是握手的。在應付完那些寒暄後，父親忽然說：「那孩子不行。」

「……你又想說什麼了？」

「不行。」父親又說了一遍，「那麼沒競爭心的孩子，要為我賣命都是不是問題。」

「那他可以為我賣命啊。」

「算了吧。要不是和海瑞那場比賽他戴著頭盔，還念在是新手，我看一下子就被海瑞收拾掉了。」

「……他只是不想打前輩，也不行嗎？」

「但他不是會拖著高中那些霸凌人的孩子去暗巷揍嗎？」

一句話堵得黃仁俊再也說不出來，就像被塞了一口黃蓮。他不知道該怎麼替羅渽民辯解，因為他從未真正瞭解對方過。

宴會的主人現身了，熱情地迎接他們一家，拉著黃仁俊的父親就是開始一長串不知藏了哪些暗號的日常寒暄。黃仁俊想離開父親身邊去拿些軟性飲料，身邊空缺立刻填上一個組內頗有資歷的副手當保鏢。

「可以叫渽民來嗎？」黃仁俊挑眉道。

「小少爺，老大說過不能讓這麼沒經驗的人跟在你身邊，請您體諒。」

「……我快瘋了。」黃仁俊翻了個大白眼，決定蛇行，繞死那個保鑣。

他從侍者手上拿了一杯長島冰茶，保鑣就說：「小少爺，您還沒吃東西墊胃，喝這傷胃。」

黃仁俊深吐一口氣，改拿自由古巴。

「小少爺，這杯裡面有碳酸飲料，還是請您先吃點東西。」

黃仁俊氣急敗壞地跳腳，見不到羅渽民、不能假公濟私叫他當保鏢、現在連喝一杯酒都要被管，「……你是營養師嗎！我喝紅茶可以了吧！紅茶！」

「非常抱歉，老大吩咐過，說您生氣就會亂吃東西傷身，要我們做好把關。」保鑣又補上一句：「紅茶空腹喝也傷胃，喝花茶吧。」

於是黃仁俊只得端著裝滿烤肋排、海膽、章魚、龍蝦的一盤到牆邊蹲下吃。他就是故意吃得這麼不文雅又粗俗，惹來許多人注目。保鑣知道不能離開他身邊，也只能跟在旁邊等他啃完那盤肉。現在父親也忙得抽不開身，沒辦法管他，黃仁俊埋頭吃晚餐，連頭也不抬，不願看那保鑣一眼。

沒多久他就放棄和那一盤肉搏鬥了。吃不下，又咬得累。

「……我不吃了，你拿走吧。」

「我幫你吃吧。」一隻手接過他的餐盤，用黃仁俊咬過的那把叉子把剩下的魚和肉掃進肚裡。今天醒來就只吃了個雞肉三明治，然後被派來當人牆，擋在最外面保護黃仁俊的父親，一刻都沒鬆懈過。羅渽民風捲殘雲很快把盤子裡的東西都吃光了，把乾淨溜溜的盤子還給服務生。

黃仁俊一見到他，腦袋就當了一小半，在羅渽民收拾他殘局的這段時間，都沒有說半句話，也沒眨眼。

「蠻好吃的，你不喜歡嗎？」羅渽民問。

「啊……不是，」黃仁俊低下頭，假意綁自己洞口大小不對稱的鞋帶，拆開又重綁。「只是飽了。」

「原來小少爺胃口這麼小。」羅渽民說，「我得抓您的食量，才知道要煮多少。」

黃仁俊抬頭，疑惑地看著他。

「我很會煮飯。」羅渽民咧出一個淺淺的笑容，試探性說，「小少爺願意幫我試菜嗎？」

忽然發現，原來他們對彼此這麼不熟。除了上過一次床以外，好像沒有更深入的接觸了。倏地黃仁俊感到一陣慌亂，他有點懷疑他與羅渽民之間的吸引力，說不定只是一種生理性的作祟，那無關自己怎麼想、對方怎麼想。他們現在所握有的底細，好像也就只有病房的幾天照護，和那一次激烈的床事。直到現在羅渽民還是對他使用敬語。剛才還那麼理直氣壯跟父親頂嘴，其實心裡也沒個底。說是在交往中，好像也沒那感覺。

「……爸在叫你了，你快回去。」黃仁俊說。

聽到是老大在叫他，羅渽民機靈地直起身，想說「晚點再過來」、「會來找你」，但似乎都不是時候，就回去繼續當人牆之一了。羅渽民也清楚自己現在的身份該是什麼，就是一條還不錯用的獵犬。原本還以為這樣就和黃仁俊成了，可回頭看黃仁俊的反應，彷彿只是第一天認識，還在拋丟彼此的瑣事。

原本的保鑣回來了，繼續戒護黃家任性的小兒子。

這場宴會一直沒有消停的跡象，大家越聊越起勁，或許也是不想踏出轉入冬天的戶外，場內的空酒瓶越疊越高。黃老大和幾個老友一起佔據了某個不起眼的角落，談一些不足為外人道的秘密。羅渽民期間就喝了一杯茶，當作潤喉用的。宴會場內冷氣越開越強，喉嚨也越發乾澀。他無法不去想到在牆邊可憐兮兮、一臉被排拒的模樣，在這種滿是黑道的場子內，對黃仁俊而言就是窒息兩字沒別的。

他尋思自己為什麼這麼執著那個人，分明在學校、這些無聊的宴會和交際之間，也遇過不少優質的Alpha。羅渽民是很優秀，除了有時候會鬼鬼祟祟地移動到他面前什麼也不說地咧嘴笑、也不管是不是會嚇到他，性格還是不錯的，會在暴雨中牽著走失的狗繞一整晚，直到和焦急的主人相遇；前輩抓他去練擂台賽，明明可以揮拳過去打昏前輩的，還是散散地裝作失守、被重拳擊倒在場上。那鼻血流了滿地都是，黃仁俊就找了個機會把強力瀉藥倒進那位前輩的晚餐裡。

反觀自己似乎沒什麼能讓人喜愛的優點。

問李東赫自己有哪點討人喜歡的，那傢伙居然說什麼你有臉有屁股、不說話時還可以激起人家的保護慾，一般人看到這點會暫時原諒你那爛個性的。

聽完這回答都不知道為什麼還要繼續跟這人當朋友。但也讓他疑惑難道羅渽民就是看上了他的臉跟屁股和不說話時乖巧的模樣嗎？

現場掀起一些吵雜聲，一陣騷動正在醞釀。黃仁俊探頭，往大家都看的方向望去。

「有內鬼！」

忽然一聲槍響，耳膜受到極大刺激，一部分是因為音量，一部分是因為急速上升的恐懼。黃仁俊肩膀高高縮起，想要看到底是誰，又怕往前走會受傷。辨識出那槍響的中心貌似來自父親待的地方，他立刻擠向前。

「仁俊少爺請待在這、貌似是老大出事了！」保鑣壓住耳朵內的耳機，仔細聆聽對向傳過來的消息。確認是黃仁俊父親出事後，把黃仁俊埋進人群中當作緩衝與保護。

聽到確實是父親出事，黃仁俊臉色都刷白了，但他很快就被人群擠扁，連要跨步出去都很難。所有人都在事發中心騷亂，好幾個保鑣都已經護送父親出去了，另外一些人則是嚷嚷著要立刻找出犯人就地解決。

沒有一刻是停止的，所有聲音和氣味都在一瞬之間爆發，耳內鼻內全是煙消般的細微分子佔據所有感官，什麼都感覺不到。

他看見羅渽民。正朝他的方向跑來，臉上全是驚愕，他心想這人來這做什麼？不怕被爸爸罵嗎？然後回過神來發現自己脖子上多了一雙手，夾緊他的咽喉，勒得他甚至眼球也轉不過去。

手掐緊他，將他往後帶。黃仁俊沒能反應過來是怎麼回事，只是被掐得連呼吸都沒辦法，聽見頭頂上有人說「成功了」，然後收緊手臂，將黃仁俊勒得更緊。

成功什麼？

「你這白癡！是要活捉！不是在這就殺了他！」

「操！被發現了！」那個聲音又說，「快閃！快快快快快……！」

黃仁俊抓住脖子上那隻手臂，但掙脫不開，腦袋所有東西都像鋼絲一樣纏繞在一塊，刮走他所有的反應機制。他還沒遇過這樣的綁架方式，也不知道對方是要就地掐死他，還是要捉走。腿上蹬個不停，反而給了機會讓對方拖著走。

羅渽民沒有浪費時間開口大喊「放開他」，說那些多餘又不可能被實行的命令句實在太白癡了。他捏住領帶夾，用鈍的那一邊，直直往架住黃仁俊的人的太陽穴撞下去，頓時黃仁俊頭頂就傳來牲畜被宰殺時一般的慘叫聲，脖子上的手也鬆開了。

「宰了他！快宰了他啊！很痛啊——」沒等他的求救講完，羅渽民一拳再往太陽穴敲下去，很快地就沒了聲音。他沒有等其他人下一個動作，趕快把黃仁俊推去牆邊，再用前輩送他的銅製手指虎往他們身上掄。像是在搗糯米一樣，一拳接著一拳沒有停下，臉上也不再有任何表情。手被架住了就換腿踢，腿被抓了就甩開手繼續揮拳，不然就乾脆咬上去。當他咬破一個人脖子上的皮時，黃家其他支援終於趕來制止他。

「啊——！！啊——！！我的脖子！脖子！啊啊啊啊啊——！」

當黃家的人扳開羅渽民滿是血的下顎後，動用了兩個彪形大漢才架住他不斷抽動要往前衝的四肢。黃仁俊的父親也趕來這一區了，看見羅渽民嘴上都是血，還以為他受了什麼重傷，命人去給他檢查，卻被黃仁俊搶先一步帶走人了。

×

幸好是沒真正打死人，除了那個掐住黃仁俊的人真的被他搥死了以外。

沒想到是聲東擊西。對方真正的目標是綁架黃仁俊，黃家老大只受了輕傷，但因為是老大，所以所有人都衝上去了。除了羅渽民。

那之後黃仁俊立刻扶著身上也受了不少傷的羅渽民，逼司機快載他們去找日本密醫。原本是其他兄弟要叫人來處理羅渽民傷勢的，小少爺則送去大醫院檢查，沒想到黃仁俊反倒先搶了羅渽民走。

再怎麼說也是跟著爸爸和二哥走跳的，剛才那番打鬥黃仁俊都看在眼裡，知道羅渽民哪裡挨了拳、哪裡受人一踢，其中左大腿上挨了一刀，但不深，只是劃過去。他扯掉自己的領帶，在大腿出血處附近綁緊止血。等到了中本私人住宅時，血已經壓得差不多了。

除了那刀外，其他都是瘀血、扭傷而已。

「命真大啊，」中本悠太扒掉羅渽民全身衣服，只留內衣褲，按照黃仁俊的吩咐，仔細檢查他身上每一塊肉，「你說跟幾個人打？」

這人被黃仁俊帶來後，始終沒帶出一句話，都交給黃仁俊去說了。始終都像個木偶，任他擺弄，中本悠太不禁對他產生了好奇心。

「五個。」黃仁俊說，「牙、牙齒也可以看一下嗎？」

「牙齒？」中本悠太狐疑地看向羅渽民，又看看黃仁俊，「我可以大略看看，但詳細還是去找專業的牙醫，我只是普通的外科人。為什麼要看牙齒？打斷了？」

「他咬了那個人，」黃仁俊雙手搭在自己脖子上，比劃著，「就是，攻擊我的那個人，他咬了他。」

「……這是個比喻嗎？」

「不是，就是真的咬了。」黃仁俊從口袋掏出一幀手帕，上面沾了些已經變棕色的血，「剛剛在車上我給他擦嘴，他嘴裡都是對方的血。」

「……什麼，等一下這太誇張了我第一次聽到這種事……咬？咬人家？你是狼犬嗎？」

黃仁俊也不曉得怎麼回答這問題，就轉移話題了：「……還有，那個，能開個抗生素給他嗎？」

「我會開抗生素給他，其他傷勢沒問題，就吃得營養點，補一些維他命和鈣，扭傷好之前不要做劇烈運動。」中本悠太說，然後從藥櫃裡拿出一小罐抗生素，丟給黃仁俊，「為什麼是小少爺送他來？我聽說他只是你爸的試驗品，不需要你親自上門吧。」

聽到這羅渽民終於有了點反應，抬頭看向仍滔滔不絕的密醫。

「你身體素質很好啊，能理解為什麼他想用你，」中本悠太抓住他隨時蓄勢待發、噴張的手臂肌肉，說，「但他不想用你大概是因為——」

「檢查好了沒？」

話還沒說完，黃仁俊的父親就打開房門，連招呼也不打的進來了。

中本悠太想，這原本不是這麼無禮的人，怎麼說也都會事前告知一聲，看來是因為黃仁俊在這才失了禮節，因為那呼風喚雨的男人沒有和他打招呼，而是直直走向小兒子。

「你怎麼沒讓叔叔送你去醫院呢！？多危險！誰知道路上有沒有埋伏的人！」男人緊張地搖晃小兒子的臂膀，慌得將他攬進懷內。

「我又沒受傷，」黃仁俊拍拍父親，表示自己沒事，然後推開他，悶悶地說，「渽民被刺到了。」

不等父親回話，黃仁俊又說：「如果他沒過來我就被勒死了。」

「什……」

「只有他先發現他們的目標是我，爸應該也發現了吧？攻……攻擊你只是假象。」他靠過去羅渽民身邊，環住他的手臂，往自己方向拉。看起來是要保護羅渽民，但看起來更像是在找個庇護所，躲在他背後。「他一個人就收拾掉他們五個人，還把要勒死我的人殺了……應、應該是死了吧我不太確定……」

「嗯。」羅渽民回答道。這是他來到這後說出的第一個字。或者也不能說字，充其量只是鼻音。但也已經充分回答了。

聽到這番話，這下換黃老大語塞了，不知道該說些什麼。儘管羅渽民身上外傷不多，大腿上的傷也已經處理完畢，但聽黃仁俊說一人打五人，就算是組裡資深的Alpha都沒這麼魯莽衝動。

「你怎麼都沒找支援，省得一個人擋五個。」黃老大將斥責包裝在關切裡，瞥了黃仁俊擱在他胳膊上的手。

「來不及，」羅渽民說，「所有人聽到槍響，都跑過去查看您的狀況，沒有人待在小少爺身邊。」

本該待在黃仁俊身邊的保鑣滿臉通紅聽到這，羞愧得不行。

「你怎麼知道這孩子當時身邊沒人？」

這問句對他們而言是非常理所當然的。當所有人的注意力都應當放在一家之主、一組之王身上時，羅渽民作為一個最前方的沙包，理應是要充當肉盾，替他恩人衝鋒陷陣、奉獻自己的身軀……

「聞到，」羅渽民說，「小少爺的氣味變弱了。」

黃老大挑眉，不大確信剛剛聽到了什麼，又再禮貌地問一次：「……什麼意思？」

「小少爺氣味變弱了。」羅渽民又說了一次，「……不是指費洛蒙的氣味，就是一種感覺，很難向您說明。」

所有人面面相覷，似乎不太買帳他的說詞，但也無法提出證據反駁。因為當時確實只有他一人察覺到黃仁俊身處危險之中。如果沒有他的話，說不定今天黃家的小兒子真的會死在對方手裡。

「啊，也就是說這孩子是小少爺的救命恩人吧。」中本悠太不等男人反應，幽幽地說，「的確就是你說的像條狗一樣。鼻子好，牙齒尖。」

末了，又補上一句：「對主人忠心。」

這話說的，一點台階下都沒有了。

黃老大抿唇，深深吸一口氣，再緩緩吐出。他現在總算是知道為什麼這像條狗的孩子沒有將注意力放在保護自己身上，而是時時刻刻都在戒護著黃仁俊。以為是色慾驅使，Omega小兒子勾得他失神，沒想到是他搞錯了。

「他、他是我男朋友！誰都不准動他！爸爸也是！」黃仁俊以丹田發聲，對著在場所有人大喊。

「是是是……我們還沒聾，少爺您也是鬼門關走一回，少用點力。」中本悠太說。

反倒是羅渽民，瞪大了眼，在進門後他一直都保持著冷靜的態度，卻被黃仁俊這一吼嚇著了。

「我是嗎？」

「啊！？」這下換黃仁俊慌了，「我們不是——我們、我是說——」

「你是小少爺，」羅渽民說，「我只是個——我以為你是想收我當——呃，像是，只是……一時興起。」

「才不是！你是我男朋友！男朋友！！」黃仁俊放聲尖叫道，轟得羅渽民連忙點頭說好。

「哼，」黃老大冷笑出聲，說，「還以為你是精蟲衝腦的色小鬼，沒想到是根本不承認我當主人。」

那之後黃仁俊的父親再也沒將他配在身邊，而指派去擔任黃仁俊的個人保鑣。組裡的人一夕之間都對他稍稍改觀了。大概就是從路邊野犬，晉升到優良的狼犬的程度。

黃仁俊甚是滿意。

**・** **Freeze!**

晚上九點回到20坪小套房時，發現屋裡沒有半點火光，玄關的自動感應也失效了。他伸手要去找燈的開關，只能靠著外面街燈、招牌映射進窗的光摸。就在摸到開關要壓下去之前的一刻，有人用手矇住了他的眼。

「閉上眼睛不准動。」後面的人說。

「……是。」羅渽民警戒起來，非常有自覺地移開手，雙手舉高。

後面的人拿出一條布條，把他的眼睛遮起來，在後腦上打一個蝴蝶結。過程中聽見布料窸窸窣窣的聲音，在黑暗中打結似乎非常辛苦，所以綁了很久，過程中布條還差點落下。他忍不住咕噥一聲，立刻引來那人的戒備。

「想幹什麼？我說不准動，雙手舉高。」那人喝斥道。

「是。」羅渽民忍住聲音裡的顫抖，依言舉高雙手，問：「能告訴我你是誰嗎？」

「我是……」那人終於綁好了蝴蝶結，一手攫住他雙腿那塊布料，摸出一個形狀，「國際偷、偷雞雞集團的……首腦。」

他噗哧一笑，還是沒能忍住，全身都因為忍笑太久而抖個不停。

「笑、笑屁！不准笑！」

順手抓住在褲襠間放肆的手，對身後的人說，「不笑了。敢問小偷先生的大名？怎麼稱呼？為什麼找上我？」

「仁……小年糕，就叫我小年糕。」小偷甩掉他的手，讓他重新舉好，自己再比出一個槍的手勢，頂在他背後逼他往前走，繼續說，「我們集團的宗旨就是……就是找非常厲害的Alpha或Beta。」

「請問是哪方面的厲害？」羅渽民跟著他推進的方向往前走，這塊黑布遮蔽了視線，大部分的東西都看不見，加上屋內仍是暗的，他走得極為小心。

忽然，一盞立燈亮了，透過黑布，現在至少知道屋內不是暗的。

「就是……就是很厲害！」偷兒先生小年糕說，「欸你小心那邊有掃地機器人。」

「好，」羅渽民又差點沒憋住，但他知道現在笑的話後面的人一定會惱羞成怒，所以清清喉嚨，讓自己進入黃仁俊的設定中，「為什麼需要Beta？小年糕先生你這麼沒原則嗎？見異思遷？」

「是為了公平起見，你這樣說太瞧不起Beta了！」

「是的，我知道錯了。」

「往前走，再往前，好，停下。」黃仁俊說，「往左轉九十度，好，坐下！」

他聽話地坐下，是記憶中的沙發，原來黃仁俊把他推到客廳去了。現在的他就像個沒有自我意識的士兵或線偶，等待黃仁俊下一個指令。不過他更想先去洗澡，脫掉身上的西裝。今天跟著黃仁俊的二哥一起去釜山拜訪當地的酒商，酒商是靠著釀私酒起家的，手上也不少事業，就去見見面給人留個印象，直到剛才才從KTX下車，由朴志晟載他回來。

「可以問要對我做什麼嗎？」羅渽民說。

「要、要……」

「如果是要那個那個的話，請小年糕先生先讓我吃頓飯，可以嗎？」他說。

「咦？喔、好……」黃仁俊聽了也有些於心不忍，他也沒想到羅渽民什麼都沒吃就回家了，心裡盤算著要怎麼狠刮哥哥一頓，還思考冰箱裡的菜不知道夠不夠快速做幾道菜，或是這時間應該還能叫些外賣……正拿手機幫羅渽民想宵夜呢，沒注意到對方已經摘下遮住眼睛的布條，等到腰被掐住、手機被搶走後，黃仁俊才發現不對。但太晚了，羅渽民已經先行一步捕獲他，丟在沙發上，剛剛那條布條也變成遮住他雙眼的工具了。黃仁俊被壓在沙發上，手盲目地揮舞想反抗，很快就被抓住了。

「……你不是才說肚子餓！」

「吃年糕。」

「年糕不會飽！」

「多吃一點就行。」

「前一陣子發情期你才把我肏到骨頭都快斷了，求你放過……」黃仁俊雖然被矇上雙眼，還是盡可能地裝出可憐兮兮的模樣和泫然欲泣的表情，雙手縮在胸前，苦苦哀求著。

「這麼棒的事怎麼會拒絕呢？」羅渽民抓過他的手，往自己高高鼓起的褲襠放，「小年糕先生不是要來偷的嗎？這就讓你偷。你說哪有這麼好的人，除了偷還給你爽的？」

End.


End file.
